The Tyrant's Angel
by Flying-Freely
Summary: "Relieve Megatron of all darkness and you will be allowed to return," To return to her old home, Primus' exiled guardian will do anything... including rangling the most dangerous of mechs. Megatron/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yet another story I'm deciding to produce. Yes, I'm choosing to upload a new one even though summer is over and I haven't updated my other one in months.**

 **This was meant to be a gift for my good friend DemigodPhantom. The ship is strong.**

 **This is just a plot bunny so why not write it? Megatron is a good go-to character and a wonderful bastard.**

 **This story features Megatron/OC.** **If you all have any questions go ahead and ask. For now enjoy.**

 **I do not own Transformers Prime or any of its characters here except for my OC Andromeda.**

 **Dedicated to DemigodPhantom**

* * *

There were no signs of life. The planet was disastrous, almost obliterated to the point of uninhabitable. This was the destruction caused by its own people. Andromeda watched the sight from inside her space-shuttle. She lazily leaned back and half lidded optics stared at the planet. The destruction could almost be beautiful, yes, but the cause of it caused her to grimace. Now there was just a broken planet, shards of what once great beauty once stood. Large towering structures were now reduced to rubble. The pristine location of Crystal city was now shattered pieces of glass. The skies of Cybertron had never been light-colored, but the luminous lights always took care of that.

Andromeda paused, deciding whether she should simply pass the planet like she usually did or gaze a while longer.

Deciding that she had all the time in the world, it was her final decision to land. A trip through the wonderful planet of Cybertron wouldn't hurt.

Her space-shuttle turned, jerking her to the side. A few kliks later the femme roughly landed on the great planet. Andromeda swirled harshly from her uncoordinated landing. As long as the scratches on her space-shuttle weren't too permanent, it was fine.

She jumped out the security of the craft, greeted by the dangerous gasses that now surrounded Cybertron. Her olfactory sensors registered them, causing her to cringe.

Primus' planet was now a waste, even she acknowledged that. It was a shame. After he and Unicron had fought there so long... and then the 13, and also some other bots she couldn't recall. In the end, the great and all mighty Primus didn't do a thing about it. He had said something of "not being to interfere." It also had to do with a bunch of jumbled up circumstances, but it was all the same to her.

"Here I am. Discarded like the rest of this planet," Andromeda muttered under her breathe. She began proceeding, head arching up to follow the long line of collapsed buildings. She recalled how elated Primus was to see how quickly civilization on Cybertron advanced. Now there it was, life taken away as quickly as it was given. Not much life was given as of late.

In the middle of chaos, there _she_ was. Bought there to mingle with primitive bots whom acted that way. Oh she had given them a chance, but oh did she hate it.

Andromeda didn't belong there, she wasn't made to be a mere bot like the rest of them. Yet there she was, stripped of everything to be an ordinary Cybertronian. Primus didn't make her to be that! Her purpose wasn't to be _trash_ like everything else on the planet was! It was humiliating, absolutely degrading. She loathed knowing what had been taken away from her. The femme held resentment towards the one who created her life, none other than Primus himself. Many stray thoughts surrounded that single designation.

Andromeda was once convinced he had the complete power and like many, she worshipped him. She used to see him with wide appreciative optics.

However that was past.

She longed nothing more than to be back above where things were much easier than _this_.

There was no worries of finding energon. She didn't have to fight at all, there was no need to go to every planet for a new chance of survival. She had gotten a few scars from those who weren't too happy to have a kind like her there. Andromeda was better off roaming space.

But wasn't her home. It wasn't where she had been created. Nothing would compare to it.

That's all she wanted to do: go home. Despite how much she despised Primus for sending her there, her hate for these mortal worlds was stronger. She growled underneath her breath, walking further. Her pedes crunched underneath the metal. The lone planet howled intensely like music in her audio receptors.

Andromeda plopped down on a pile of metal.

Her optics looked up to where the sky extended for light years and light years ahead. Even when Cybertron had still been full of life, Andromeda didn't experience the good parts of it. She was only on Cybertron for The great Exodus (though she had already somewhat seen what had happened before) and the rest was self explanatory. She had left the planet when she couldn't handle it. Without the powers Primus had created her with, she was simply another one of the ordinaries. Vulnerable and easily taken down in those times.

Later in time, when Andromeda had returned to see what had happened, the planet was completely vacant. Only later would she learn what had happened.

Then it brought her to her current predicament.

The femme looked down at her pedes, unsure what to do. This planet was the only thing close to home, yet it didn't compare to the complete serenity of where she once was. It was definitely better than _this_ scrap.

Andromeda leaned back and closed her optics. Yes, everything would be better if she was back... right?

* * *

A loud thud jerked her awake. Andromeda reacted immediately, jumping up and going into a fighting stance. She didn't have a clue on how to actually fight (unless punching senselessly counted) but anything was helpful to frighten off attackers.

" _Andromeda_."

Her wings began twitching involuntarily. Andromeda's backstruts tightened uncomfortably.

Her surroundings soon began to slow, yet accelerate at the same time. She was engulfed with darkness that was all too comfortable.

Andromeda knew exactly who that voice was. Reflexively, her servos clenched tightly. Her lips pursed, preventing any words from slipping her vocals. She knew her glossa always got the better of her. Saying the wrong thing at the wrong time would cause her to end up in a wrong position. Andromeda knew that much. Despite her own feelings toward the creator, there was no denying his power.

Slowly, hesitantly, cautiously, Andromeda turned. Her blue optics were completely wide as if in a state of hypnosis. A part in her wouldn't easily believe the owner of that voice was actually there.

She... she was just imagining it! Not that it would be the first time...

Yet there he was. The glorious Primus, massive power, optics with the wisdom of eons, the mech did not disappoint.

Except her of course.

His sublime appearance screamed for light years ahead, simply ordering all attention towards him. A part of her yearned to kneel in respect for this powerful being. Andromeda forced herself to remain frozen. Her fraught behavior was as obvious as plain day.

"Primus?" she questioned. Andromeda extended a hand towards him, but stopped and turned away. Her mixed emotions made her both furious and appreciative of his appearance. Her optics shut tightly, hoping that he would just disappear.

 _Go away!_

" _Andromeda_ ," his deep voice made her clench her head with her servos.

 _Go away! Go away?_

" _I've come to talk with you_."

"No, no, no, you're not real." she muttered.

She looked at him in disbelief. Her spark surged in her chest, but no words escaped her glossa. After so long, oh-ho, she had a few things to say to him! Her tongue was already beginning to light up from the flames she wanted to spat. Andromeda held so much rancor for this being, she had so many questions, so many remarks,

Yet she said nothing.

This frustrated her to no end. How could she just not say anything?! Oh Primus, she wanted to punch a wall!

" _Do you understand why I am here?_ " Primus asked.

She looked down and shook her head vigorously. Andromeda wrapped her arms around her as a means of self-assurance. The femme let out a sigh that could have easily been mistaken as a growl.

" _Your time here has not made you see the cruelties of what darkness can lead to_."

"I don't understand!" she finally blurted out, "I've seen more than enough!" She was beyond frustrated but the only words that escaped her were childish, irking her even more.

He spoke in riddles and Andromeda could never be sure what he was referring to. Darkness? Cruelties? There were many times where her life was on the line, and Andromeda though it was all the same situation. It was simple. Darkness was danger. It was only primitive survival. If some decided to take it to a new level that was good. It was good to be evil if you were succeeding! A few dark splices never hurt. Being good was being evil... At least that's what she comprehended after living in the mortal world that long.

 _"It seems you have not comprehended the evil that plagues this universe,_ "

"..." words were itching to leave her vocals. It was on the tip of her glossa; she wanted to tell him how _wrong_ he was...

" _I made you a guardian, but your intentions proved to me that you were unworthy,_ "

"No! _I'm_ somebot that's worthy, Primus!" she quickly tried to disclaim his words.

No... he was wrong. She was... right? Andromeda could have proved herself if she wanted to. It couldn't be that he reached that simple conclusion! There had to have been more thought in it, it was _her_ spark on the line.

It was clear that _he_ was the one that didn't have faith or any consideration in _her_ as his creation. Yes... _he_ was wrong, not her...

Andromeda couldn't help it, after restraining her feelings for so long, it pained her inside. She wanted to explode, to ignite the flames of her temper. But the femme couldn't, not in front of Primus. Not when she could prove herself higher than he thought. Her emotions would only delay her goal.

She looked up at him, mouth opening to voice her opinions. All it took was to lock gazes with this powerful being and Andromeda angrily recoiled. Her wings lowered and twitched, mirroring her current ire.

"I can show you that I'm worthy," she spoke. "I am a competent guardian,"

Her bold statement caused him to narrow his optics.

" _Have you truly seen it all_? _What makes you believe you are **worthy**_?"

"Test me and I can show you,"

For a few moments, Primus' deafening silence was the only response. There was a long moment of hard tension. It was thick enough to choke her.

" _Very well."_

She began regretting her words.

" _Restoring your honor will be a hard journey. Are you prepared to take this path?"_

Without missing a beat, Andromeda nodded. Her optics widened fully.

" _You say you are worthy, so I will let you prove your abilities._ "

Andromeda watched him with a bemused expression. "..."

" _For you to truly see darkness, you must to encounter it,_ "

"What... _what_?!" the ex-guardian was becoming lost. If he was referring to darkness, she had already encountered it before!

" _Megatron. A single mech who has caused the destruction of Cybertron. He is chaotic and tyrannic and his goal is complete control,"_

Megatron? She had heard this designation before... His designation had been mentioned very frequently before she had departed from Cybertron a long time ago.

 _"Prove yourself as a guardian by preventing any more destruction caused by him,_ "

"You want me to stop him?" was the follow up question.

" _To relieve him of all darkness_."

"To relieve all darkness from one mech?" she rephrased.

Primus nodded. Andromeda discarded all previous emotions, suddenly evaluating his words. Cold thoughts invaded her mind instead the heat of her temper.

All Primus was asking her to do was to make a single bad mech turn good. She had the strength to do that! Primus had said a long and hard journey, but this was an achievable "test" as he so creatively put it. It what was she was created for! It was in her programming! Andromeda wouldn't need to push any unnecessary boundaries. This would be done quick and efficiently.

This was a matter of restoring all of her dignity.

Primus needn't any use of the other guardians he oh-so coddled, she would do this herself. They'd all be the one to look up at her once more and she down at them.

"If I'm able to make him good, I will have proved myself as a guardian?"

Primus narrowed his old optics. " _Do not underestimate Megatron,"_

She disregarded his words. "Would I be reaccepted as a guardian?"

"I _strongly caution you. This is your own decision, and not one to be taken lightly. This mission will not be easy or finished soon. There will be potential danger and challenges every time you near your goal. You have time to reject my offer. I suggest you ponder on my offer before-"_

"—I accept." Andromeda did whatever seemed right at the moment. She was determined and prideful. The femme hadn't completely ignored his caution, but she had no need to listen to his speech. He could have continued, but Andromeda already knew that Primus' words or no Primus' words, she would end up accepting.

How could she not?

There would never be another opportunity like this _ever_ again! Andromeda had waited _this_ long, how much longer would she have to wait? She wasn't stupid! This was her long awaited ticket back into her home! To finally escape what _this,_ whatever _this_ world was.

" _Megatron is a powerful mech capable of influencing thousands._ "

"I understand and I still accept,"

" _Andromeda_." His voice was full of warning.

She stood quiet.

" _You cannot face Megatron while he has a strong advantage,"_

She knew what he was hinting at.

 _"I will grant you the power of illusion. You will be able to appear and disappear in the optics of all Cybertronians. You will be undetectable to all technology. That is all I give you. The rest is your own responsibility."_

"Oh..." the femme deflated. Her only advantage would be... illusion? How exactly would that assist her while encountering this Megatron mech he spoke of?

Primus could have granted her _anything_ , more power, weaponry, skill in combat, but this...

He created the 13 Primes! This was _all_ he was giving her?

She didn't want to sound ungrateful... Granted, in conclusion, it _was_ something... albeit something little.

She sighed.

At this point, Andromeda would take what she could, and she'd take more when given the chance. What she currently received would suffice for the moment, not that she really had any say in the matter.

A luminous lighting strike collated onto her armor. The bright streak pierced deep into her spark. Her only warning was a thunderous roar and the obscurity surrounding her.

" _Your mission will be on the planet earth. You begin immediately."_

 _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful feedback! Delay won't be long anymore I promise!**

 **Dedicated to DemigodPhantom**

* * *

There was brightness, too much for her liking. It swallowed her completely, making her unsure what was reality and illusion. There was nothing for a while. A blissful nothing. It was safe and secure, free of all whom she despised. For a moment, Andromeda had intended on staying in this place.

However, she had no control over the situation, and reality was as if she had landed on a rock.

Andromeda immediately opened her optics. She groaned and lied there for a while. The femme didn't want to get up. The ground was comfortable. It was too soon. If Andromeda got up, she'd actually have to _do_ things and formulate plans... ahgg she was getting a processor-ache from just thinking about it!

It wasn't until she felt dry particles enter her seams did she bolt up. There was an unbearable amount entering her joins, making her very uncomfortable.

The ex-guardian rose up and looked down at her armor. Her optics quickly detected the places on her frame most contaminated. It wasn't difficult; there was dust everywhere! Andromeda began squirming and shaking to remove any remaining particles. This dust was a lot smaller and more annoying than Cybertron's own grime.

"Why. Is. There. So. Much. _Dust_?!" she took care in making sure her armor was rid of most of it. It was a tedious task that made her lose patience quickly. It was a sin to try to look at one's best.

Once that was taken care of, she averted her attention to the next most important thing.

What planet did Primus say she was in?

Some smaller world... oh yes, Planet Earth—more like planet dirt. Despite her clever remark, her processor didn't have much knowledge of her correct location.

Scratch that, Andromeda had absolutely _no_ idea what earth was _or_ what type of creatures inhabited the planet. She also had no clue on the planet's mass or measurement in size.

That made another issue on her long list. How the heck was she supposed to find Megatron there? The femme didn't have much advantage there. Maybe actually knowing what he _looked_ like, could have been useful.

Gah! She needed information, and she needed it quick. Her wings gave a few irritable twitches before she took a few steps forward.

Where she was walking, Andromeda didn't know. So began her long path of walking towards oblivion.

Essentially, her first notion was that it was nice to stretch her legs out, loosen her joints up a bit. At least if she walked forward she would be getting somewhere. Since Andromeda had no real knowledge of time, she wouldn't stop soon. Andromeda continued forward, dust getting more abundant as she proceeded.

The large ball of fire, also referred as the sun, seemed to go away after a certain period of time. It was replaced by a smaller star: the moon. It didn't really give off much light but it was comforting. It was the only thing she could see, excluding all the stupid dust.

The femme was regretting not taking a vehicle form when she had the chance. She wished she had some kind of form so that she could speed this up. Not only that, but her wings ached for flight, and honestly, anywhere was better than _this_ filth place. Andromeda made a noise of discomfort.

Her optics searched the whole area, detecting for any life signatures or possible exits. It all looked the same to her. Everything! Nothing seemed distinct, gah! This planet was so plain! This mission was obviously a mistake. Because of the space-craft probably still on Cybertron, Andromeda was limited to walking and less closer to finding any trace of the high and mighty Megatron!

For all she knew, there was no life on this planet of _dirt_.

Her optics scanned north and south of her for a brief moment. They narrowed when they caught a source of inferior technology. It was a pair of lights.

Andromeda wasted no moment to begin running towards it. In less than a breathe, she had already closed the distance between her and the thing.

Her pedes stepped on a platform, standing in the direction the vehicle was heading. It would either stop, or collide with her. Hopefully the first option but whatever happened... happened. It seemed small enough though. Something good ought to happen to her for once.

Andromeda stood there for a few moments and the vehicle immediately swerved. Not long after did she realize that there was an organism in the _vehicle_... weird.

A tiny creature hastily exited and looked up at her. It yelled out inaudible things and continually pointed at her. Prettle unintelligent if you asked her. Andromeda assumed that this vermin was the dominant species of this planet. Maybe it could give her answers.

It stood dumbly in front of her yelling out more gibberish.

Andromeda stepped forward and grabbed the little thing. It squirmed in her gasp and screamed when she squeezed too hard. Damn, those were squishy little pests.

"You're an ugly thing aren't you?" she questioned. She turned it, examining the species from different angles, much to its discomfort. "Where am I?"

It spoke incompressible things. It most likely spoke a different language. Her audios adjusted to its voice, waiting for certain signals to synchronize into her processor.

"Ah! Let me go you Robot!" it screamed.

She almost scoffed at the primitive word.

"Tell me where I am." she stated. Her vocal transmitters were a bit different as it adjusted to the new language.

"Ahh! No don't probe me, man!" it yelled.

"Probe?" she asked arching an optic-ridge.

The thing managed to get its arms free. In its tiny squishy servos, it held technology, albeit rudimentary. "Hello? 911? Yes, I'm being abducted by aliens please help!"

Andromeda plucked the technology from its grasp, accidentally crushing it in the process.

"No, my phone!"

Oh great, now the things was squirming! She shook the creature in her hands to get it to calm down. It eventually did. "Tell me where I am." she spoke.

"Hey man, I was just driving through this state—"

She repeated her question, unafraid to raise her voice.

"Y-you're in Nevada I think," It shielded itself with its arms.

"Nev-ada?" she asked. It didn't really help her situation. Andromeda pondered for a few moments, forgetting she had the creature in her servos.

She had no idea where she was, no energon, no knowledge of Megatron, and she was no where near completing her mission! Primus set her up for failure dammit! In the end, the only one scrapped was yet again, her. Andromeda let out a deep long groan.

She was so frustrated she wanted to punch a wall. She looked around realizing that there was nothing since she was surrounded by _nothing_! Her irk caused her to kick the creature's vehicle, smashing it in the process.

The femme's audios picked up on the familiar roar of the engine. She was 60% sure it wasn't the one she had just destroyed. This engine sounded more familiar... Her wings stood up in alarm and her head turned towards the source. The thing was still in her servo but she had simply ignored it at this point.

She didn't know what was happening or if she should choose fight or flight (not that she _could_ fly), so she stood there.

However, before she could actually chose, multiple vehicles surrounded her. Not that she was scared. Andromeda would smash them as she did with the other one. She only began to have doubts when they all simultaneously transformed into Cybertronians.

The seeker's optics widened at the opportunity. This was the type of sign of life she was looking for! Other mechs could lead her to the mech she was searching for. So she _had_ gotten somewhere after all. Those Cybertronians would lead her to Megatron, all she had to do was play her cards right.

All of them surrounded her, lethal weapons on every one of them. The way they were all pointed at her made her very agitated. She flinched slightly making an uncomfortable noise.

The largest one spoke directly at her.

"Release the human before we are forced to react with violence." he said. Andromeda didn't like the way he was giving out commands to her. But the femme wasn't stupid. She knew when the odds were against her and although it hurt her pride, she did as she was told.

The seeker immediately dropped the thing onto the ground. It made a thud and it groaned. It would have helped if she had been a little more gentle...

Her wide optics stared at the one who had spoken to her. Andromeda had yet to respond.

"I advise against harming the humans of this planet." he said. She looked at him strangely.

"Harm them? I'm not here to harm them." Andromeda replied furrowing her optics ridges.

"Who are you?" he asked. There was silence. The other Cybertronians weren't budging. In fact, their grip on their weapons seemed to be tightening. She shifted her fingers slowly, beginning to clench them. Her wings hadn't lowered; that would mean submission. Submission was a commitment, one she wasn't ready to make.

The one who had spoken at her didn't break optic-contact... but neither did she. Taking a deep breathe she spoke.

"My designation is Meda." she lied. It was only half of her name, but she didn't exactly want to be recognized for future purposes.

"Why are you on earth?" his resonant voice suggested he was some sort of leader. She could sense it. Her programming told her. The way he stood, the manner in which he spoke, the authority in how he looked at her.

Could this be Megatron? It was hard to tell. How could she know? Well, there was a way to know. Andromeda just _prayed_ that things wouldn't go haywire. Maybe for once, things would go in her favor.

"Are you Megatron?" she asked.

The mech's optics widened and things went silent yet again. However, this silence seemed to be full of tension rather than danger. She heard a few whispers and weapons shifting yet again. The atmosphere changed into one she wasn't too sure she preferred this. Andromeda looked around, befuddled at the Cybertronian's behavior. The femme had a feeling she didn't quite say the right thing.

Like _always_ , she messed things up. Andromeda quietly sighed.

"She's a neutral." uttered another voice. Her head jerked in the direction, alarmed at the accusation.

"Neutral?" she asked.

"You don't align yourself with Decepticons or Autobots. You have no insignia on you. " the same voice stated. It was a large, round green mech, his weapon matching his size. True, the ex-guardian seemed to exceed the height of most of these Cybertronians, which could have been helpful... but skill outweighed size every time.

"Who?" she asked taken aback.

Silence was fragile and easily broken.

"Do you align yourself with any faction?" he asked.

"Only with Primus." her statement was meant to be half ironic and half sarcastic.

"We will give you the opportunity to come with us, provided you don't attack anybot or human. Do I have your trust?" came from the leader. Andromeda sensed that the other Cybertronians had many rebuttals against her.

"Yes." she responded immediately. It wasn't the first time someone had answered that question. By now, her response had simply been involuntary; simply out of habit.

The mech put his finger to his audio, "Ratchet, requesting space-bridge."

Following his words, everything happened almost _too_ quickly.

A giant portal suddenly opened before them.

She followed the largest bot, the who had spoken to her.

Andromeda could feel the glares of some other Cybertronians as they followed.

She glanced at them before raising her wings in indifference.

* * *

Two days had gone by, as they called it.

Things had been tense; Andromeda sensed they didn't like her. She knew because of the way some of them murmured the name "Nail" at her. She didn't know what that was, but the femme somehow suspected it wasn't good. The other Cybertronians, Autobots as they called themselves, kept much information from her.

It didn't bother Andromeda, as long as it didn't prevent her from her goal. She wasn't there to socialize nor did she want to. Speaking of which, she still didn't know who or where exactly Megatron was. She had to be cautious when mentioning his designation around base; the others weren't on keen on hearing it. The name of _Megatron_ was always uttered with a scowl or a bitter facial expression. Andromeda had to assume that he was disliked among those Cybertronians.

That didn't help her mission at all. How could she ask of his whereabouts without seeming suspicious. It appeared they already where as it is. She needed to know if he was an enemy to them, or rather to confirm her suspicions. Perhaps a good rouse could allow her gain some information. Andromeda needed to lay out her blueprints for the battle field. If she stood where she was, it would take longer before she finally left this world. Bluntly asking was out of the question (it failed the first time.) Trust was very shaky among her and them. Andromeda didn't know much about what was going on either, much to her disadvantage. The femme had had a rough start and things didn't seem to be getting better.

She hadn't attempted anything as if late, though it wasn't as if she could. Optimus had made it crystal clear of who dominated the base.

Andromeda was astonished to discover that he was a Prime. (No wonder he was taller than her.) That mech- that Cybertronian, was a _Prime_! A living Prime. In the place where she had been created, the 13 original Primes were the utmost respected beings. Many guardians worshipped them along with Primus. From what she had learned, there had been no more since they all deceased.

If Optimus had been given that title, shouldn't she trust him? Primus and the other guardians would frown upon her if they knew she didn't utterly respect him. He was on her side, technically. Then why didn't she let herself confide him? Optimus Prime was the leader of this band of "Autobots". All of them held reliance and confidentiality towards him. The tall mech had welcomed her into his base, but exactly held her back?

Pride.

Ah yes, her pride.

Primus had given this mission only to her, and she intended on completing it _on her own_. Andromeda didn't need assistance from anyone, especially a Prime. She was going to show Primus that she could do this, damn her spark if she accepted anyone's help.

Any other of Primus' guardians would surely receive help from a Prime like such, but Andromeda wasn't like any of them. She looked down at her hands and clenched all her fingers. Her goal was to relieve Megatron of all evil, not dillydally with some Prime. He was just an obstacle she would move around. He wouldn't set her back and he wouldn't help her.

"Meda," at first she didn't react at the name. No one had ever called her that, so the sound of it being directed at her was foreign. The femme was quickly affront of whom called her. Her blue optics regarded him with wariness and uncertainty. Her programming told her to lower her wings in submission to this Prime, but Andromeda defiantly fought it.

"I want to give you a chance into our team. To join us Autobots to fight against the Decepticons and bring forth a new Cybertron." Optimus Prime said. She noticed how straight forward he was, down to business. Not wasting a minute, she bought up questions.

"Who are Decepticons?" she asked quietly. The question might have sounded innocent, but in reality, Andromeda would be benefitting from it completely.

"The Decepticons are those who are responsible for the destruction of our planet," he spoke. Cybertron wasn't her planet and she wasn't created there, she had to remark to herself. "Ruled by their leader Megatron-"

 _Primus_ , did he just say...

"Megatron?" she asked aloud. Her optics widened when she realized that she had accidentally said that out loud. Optimus regarded her for a few seconds.

"Yes, he has slaughtered many and left fatal blows to our home planet and our team. We fight to end his tyranny. Join us Meda," Optimus said, "Do I have your trust?"

He extended his hand towards her. Andromeda narrowed her optics at it and up at him. She studied it for a moment. Why was he offering this commitment to her? Many thoughts jumbled her head and Andromeda didn't know what to say.

Her response was to grip his hand firmly.

Primus forbid her, lying to a Prime. It was something to be shamed upon.

But no one was there to judge her, and no one was there to stop her.

Though she shouldn't be doing this. Her coding screamed at her not to go through her bad intentions. Even as an ex-guardian, protocol was to _obey_.

"When can I fight alongside you all?" she uttered her words with hesitation.

"All in good time, Meda," the Prime spoke, "Megatron's army was recently spotted. The others will scout as soon as tomorrow. If anything is to happen, I will send you out as a means of backup." the Prime spoke. His army?

She nodded.

"Very well then, you are dismissed, Meda."

"Thank you, Optimus Prime," she dipped her head as a sign of respect.

 _Tomorrow_?

Optimus lightly smiled at her.

 _She hadn't planned on meeting Megatron so soon._

...

Andromeda would look forward to it.

 _ **To be Continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Excuse my lateness, but I have updated. I have a few things to say about Megatron, because he's one of my most favorite characters, but writing him was difficult, which is why this chapter took long to make.** **His personality has depth, and he definitely is not vague like some.** **I made him how he is, and he will hopefully stay in this character.**

 **Dedicated to DemigodPhantom**

* * *

 **"The end justifies the means."- Niccolo Machiavelli**

* * *

The coding was in her program, it was just as easy to control as her T-cog. Performing this tactic should be secondhand, almost involuntary. Andromeda could very well feel this in her systems. Primus had not lied when promising her power of invisibility, not that she had attempted it yet.

Andromeda was waiting to test it today, the day of her first mission. She might as well risk it all if she was betraying this team. She knew Primus was not going to be pleased, but he didn't exactly lay out any regulations for this mission. As far as the femme was concerned, anything was allowed. Besides, she was trying to convert Optimus' enemy into a good mech, that Prime would be the one thanking her in the end.

She looked away, knowing that what she was doing was _wrong_. For some reason, all she ever did wasn't correct. That was why Primus stopped looking at her with pride, why others found her contemptible... Now turning her back on this Prime was just another immorality she add to the growing list.

There was no need for this, she knew. It was just the easiest choice to make. Andromeda didn't need friends, especially on these terms. It was simply effortless to let them think what everyone else thought: that she was a bad Cybertronian.

Though, it shouldn't matter, right? She was doing this for a good cause. That treacherous Megatron would stop causing damage, and she'd go back to her previous home. Everyone would win...

Whatever it took,

The end justifies the means.

Her optics skimmed across her chambers. It was her last day there and Andromeda had taken a few energon cubes for the trip. She was sure they wouldn't mind, but even if they did, she would be long gone. Perhaps deep down in her spark, in her ancient programming, the ex-guardian felt like her actions had been unkind. Maybe she wouldn't have been so insensitive towards them if they hadn't treated her like an outside.

 _But what else was new?_ They didn't like her. They didn't confide in her. They would never treat her like part of a team.

Andromeda clenched her fists and looked down at her pedes. A shadow downcast her faceplates. This was yet another reason why she had never found a location to deem habitable. Her only favorable option was up above them with Primus... then she'd never interacting with them again.

She brushed her finish off, as if riding of any molecules on it. The femme didn't need the bad atmosphere. This ex-guardian had a job to do, no matter the cost. If those bots hated her now, _oh_ , they'll sure hate her later on. Andromeda fixated her emotions towards the back of her illuminating spark. Her lips forced a crooked smile.

She shouldn't be so down. A chuckle escaped her lips.

Andromeda would finally cross paths with the tyrant.

* * *

Optimus explained the aspirations and his expectations for his team. He was sending the other femme Arcee and that large mech Bulkhead.

The team initially thought that she was simply waiting in her room; they suspected of nothing. Of course, they had more important matters than her presence. Andromeda didn't mind, this was more to her advantage anyways.

Her fist remained clenched during her procedure. It was a curt action that could have taken a few seconds at most. The femme's body completely shifted, all colors fading away from the reality she was placed in. Andromeda's optics attempted to detect herself in her reflection, an arm, leg, or pede, but she found nothing. She had to remind her processor that she was indeed there, despite the illusion.

This would cause a few difficulties in the future, the femme was sure. However, it appeared that she'd have to set the thought aside. The two soldiers were about to depart, and she'd have to be there if she was planning on leaving with them.

Andromeda snuck into the room full of Autobots. She spotted the two targets calmly standing there. A spacebridge formed out of thin air before them. Andromeda would have to leave with them now or wait for another opportunity, and _that_ wasn't happening.

Her optics snapped shut as she tested her invisibility among the Autobots. Her steps were forced silent, something she was extremely proud of given her heels. It was there that she learned that being silent was also being slow. Though, Spacebridges close very quickly, and the one before her was no exception.

Her window of opportunity was closing. The femme dove straight towards the shrinking portal. No one had even considered looking in her direction as her body slimly made its way towards the other end. She fell face first to the ground, busting her lip in the progress. The blaring sound of her body slamming on the ground caused the pair of Autobots to turn around, their weapons ready to kill.

Andromeda's energon ran cold as she froze almost dead on the ground. The Autobots stared at the air, diligent optics flickering for any traces of life. When the location was secured, they proceeded. Her fingers brushed over her lip, seeing traces of the blue fluid. The femme brushed it off completely before rising to her pedes.

"Optimus said that Agent Fowler's comin'" Bulkhead looked up.

"Joy." Arcee quipped. A roar of a promising engine filled her audios. The disturbance caused her to jolt up. The slight noise was muffled by the loud vehicle above her. Her optics trailed after the aerial vehicle. Andromeda took some time to admire the sleek wings and favorable speed. The femme blinked, breaking her gaze before turning back to the Autobots.

Her curious express dropped. Andromeda deadpanned when realizing that they were far ahead of her, gas and dust the only evidence that they had been there.

 _Gah_! There was no way she would catch up now! _Quick_... _quick_!

Left, right, down, and up... wait a second. Up! There it was! There was a perfect candidate vehicle for the seeker. Her wings ached for some freedom, and her ticket was right there.

Optics widened completely, invisible light rays commencing their scan of the vehicle roaming the skies. Her body and armor adapted to the new system in her t-cog. Her old programming had been outdated anyways, and this felt _much_ better.

Andromeda's optics down trailed the path the Autobots had left. They wouldn't be able to discern her from their proximity.

That meant the coast was clear. Taking the leap of faith, for the first time ever, Andromeda transformed. Her engines propelled forward, leaving the other malfunctioning engine to eat the trail her tailpipes made.

It had been smooth sailing from there. There was no way of if it was without flying. There was no describing the sense of liberty her spark received. Wings finally stretched after what seemed eons, and _oh boy_ , this was true pleasure tasting the skies! She almost pitied those Autobots for missing out on such a glorious thing.

She twirled around, welcoming the new cooler atmosphere of the planet. Increasing her speed, she immediately detected the pair she intended to follow.

Andromeda didn't like being patient, but flying was definitely a welcomed distraction.

It was hard to tell if it was minutes or hours that passed, but Bulkhead and Arcee began to decrease their speed, eventually transforming. Andromeda wasn't sure why they had stopped, so she descended lower to take a first hand look. Optimus had vaguely explained the mission and from what she learned, it wasn't supposed to be anything grand. The ex-guardian expected them to arrive towards a meek base, but what the femme saw before her, was certainly the most astonishing thing she had seen yet.

* * *

More times than not, the great leader had to secure the his army's victory. Making sure they didn't fail because of simple mistake was essential as a leader. This wasn't Cybertron anymore; it was hard to find a good soldier. Back on their home planet, he remembered the abundance of his loyal mechs. It seemed more of a rarity now a days. Sure, he could find a loyal soldier, but that left the vacancy of finding a competent one.

His second in command had been an utter disgrace in Decepticon history, nor loyal or useful. The Lord rubbed his helm in irritation, reminding himself why he kept the fool around. Blood-red optics opened and immediately spotted the seeker.

"No you fool! Listen to your higher commander, I said _over_ _there_!" Starscream let out a frustrated shriek. "It's so hard to find a soldier whom actually listens to their commander."

The leader's red optics narrowed in accusation; it was a highly ironic statement coming from _him_. Composing his grand figure, placing two pedes in a similar march, he proceeded. Optics narrowed coldly at the sight.

"Simmer down, Starscream. All is going as planned, no need for any of your... scenes." Megatron spoke in a manner that meant it was not up for debate. This type of warning was rarely heeded by the seeker. Starscream scoffed at his leader.

"I would have thought that this was more important to you, _Lord_ Megatron. I'm just seeing to it that there are no flaws. Wouldn't you like us to be closer to victory?"

Megatron growled, "Do not undermine me, Starscream. Rest assured, you can recharge safely at night knowing _I_ will always have the upper hand."

The seeker acknowledged his words, but was not pleased to hear them.

* * *

The naval was obviously not something to ignore. Her past spaceship paled in comparison to this large beauty. If this didn't scream Decepticon, she didn't know what did. Andromeda looked down, seeing Autobot Arcee and Bulkhead beginning their own battle. That meant that they had arrived towards their destination.

Andromeda didn't need them anymore, she had found her way. They wouldn't approve and they would surely criticize her if they discovered her intentions, but Andromeda wasn't staying long enough to find out. If she wanted someone to judge her, Andromeda would talk to Primus. Sure, the Autobots didn't treat her with violence, but it wasn't hard to see that they didn't like her. Why would she want to stay in a place where she wasn't liked? She tried doing that before and it hadn't work. The Autobots could kiss her goodbye because she sure as Pit wasn't going back there again.

Andromeda quietly landed making sure than no one could hear her arrival. She still had the burden of finding Megatron, whoever he was. It wasn't as if she could ask everyone if they were this mech. Unfortunately that hadn't gone so well the first time she had asked Optimus Prime.

The femme stepped onto the platform. Her heels made clicks, but with amount of noise the other mechs were making, they would never hear her.

Mechs of similar features ran in groups, immediately transforming before reaching the ground. All those mechs had the exact same blank faceplates. Their frames were a little too exact as their paintjob. Andromeda had heard of twins, but this was just uncanny. Her blue optics studied them a bit more before deciding to disregard them. As long as they weren't Megatron, she didn't need to pay them any mind.

The femme continued to travel forward, finding an entrance into the naval. Once Andromeda made it in, she found that it was empty. Everyone must have been outside, she concluded. She wasn't complaining, there had been enough obstacles in her way.

Andromeda walked down the corridors, optics skimming over her new surroundings. Her steps weren't hasty; the femme had the amount of time necessary. Finding Megatron would be easier, wouldn't it? It certainly should! He was the leader of all these Cybertronians, it only made sense that he was there. After all, this was a Deception naval ship, wasn't it?

...She sure hoped it was, otherwise, she was scraped...

The ex-guardian neared the corner of the hall.

Andromeda didn't register the slight pain until after it had happened.

She had been abruptly stopped when an unforeseen force shoved her back. Andromeda was caught off guard, the situation happening too quickly enough to catch herself. The amount of energy the other figure had, was enough to momentarily make her processor fritz. Andromeda held her helm and elevated her optics. Both her and the other bot were surprised at what they saw. Her own blue optics locked with a golden one.

"Scrap...!" she uttered. His mouth widened and he froze. Taking advantage of the mech's stupefied reaction, Andromeda made a move to run down the hallway. Her legs pushed her as fast as they could in the limited time. The femme's helm twisted back and it seemed like the mech's stunned reaction hadn't lasted long. Andromeda saw the mech on her tail, only at a near distance away.

The femme groaned in frustration. The previous noiseless corridors were filled with loud thumping steps, some were hers and others were his.

"Get back here!" he yelled.

His voice succeeded to motive her to run faster. She could hear something shifting from behind but Andromeda refrained from looking back at him, knowing it would only slow her down. The ex-guardian lead him through more twists and turns, hoping she'd lose him. When that didn't work, Andromeda outran him in a different hall, camouflaging herself once more. Andromeda briskly pressed herself against a wall, waiting for the mech to make his next move.

As expected, he finally appeared. The heavily armored mech looked around, obviously looking for her. He narrowed warily his optic, his large weapon at hand. Andromeda would have attacked herself, if she were any less smarter. The bulky mech slowly advanced into the hallway, taking his steps with precaution. The femme took the opportunity to slip away.

* * *

The seeker let out a relieved sigh.

She was well aware of how badly that could have ended. Luck was generous enough to provide her at least that. Rubbing her arm from the collision, she continued through the maze of hallways.

Learning her lesson, Andromeda remained on one side of the broad hallway, making sure to avoid any unintentional confrontations.

"Megatron's calling everyone back to the ship." a voice spoke. The voice caused her to automatically press against the wall.

Andromeda quietly stepped closer to take a look at whom the speakers were. Two identical mechs spoke to one another despite having different voices. It was possible that she had misjudged the significance of the clone mechs. They could have been more useful than she had first thought.

"I'll signal the others,"

They nodded to each other and departed. Andromeda bolted for one of the mechs, praying that he would lead her somewhere valuable to her mission. Her heels clicked behind him, and unfortunately this mech wasn't an idiot. The noise managed to attract is attention. He quickly turned around, stopping when he saw no one there. Andromeda froze in her place, fearing that she had been spotted.

The mech looked in her direction, but not directly at her. His visor searched left and right, but when he found nothing, he excelled forward. Andromeda found herself waiting for him to disappear from sight before beginning to walk again. Following him again would only raise more alarm.

She huffed in aggravation. What good was it having this ability if others could still sense her? Primus must have really wanted her to fail, she was sure that should have already happened if it hadn't been for her dumb luck. The seeker's wings raised along with her anger as she followed the mech's general direction. However, Andromeda took the time to conceal the noise of her pedesteps, causing her to walk a lot slower.

Minutes went by as she tried to find her way through the corridors. Most of the walls looked the same, making it confusing whether it was a new hallway or whether she was just walking in circles.

 _Gah_! She couldn't take this. It seemed that being closer to the Decepticons didn't help her one bit. As long as Megatron was no where to be found, she considered herself failing. Primus had certainly not made this easy for her.

Her hand dragged across her face, a sign that she was not at all happy or pleased. She clenched her denta together, letting out a forced breathe. The seeker leaned against the wall, attempting to calm herself down. Andromeda knew that if she was going to go through the same endless search, she might as well take a break.

* _Swish_ *

A door suddenly opened.

Andromeda looked up, optics wide in curiosity. All previous irritation had dissipated. A new plan formulated into her processor when she saw a mech exit the area. The femme quietly paced towards the large door, careful of any other wandering mechs. When she was close enough, the door swished open. Not wasting a minute, the seeker bolted inside. Her optics closed for a second, not daring herself to look up.

But when they opened, they opened wide. Cyan colored optics marveled at the large area. It certainly was vast, a lot of advanced technology displayed across the room. It seemed to be vacant, giving Andromeda the chance to awe for a few more moments.

* _Swish_ *

At that moment she knew that her sightseeing was over.

The seeker's wings raised in alarm when she arched her helm to acknowledge the new presence. Andromeda turned to face the Cybertronian that had entered. She hoped it was just another meek clone.

Unfortunately, the femme remembered why she had stopped trusting in hope.

Andromeda stepped aside, and for second time that day, she found herself looking _up_ to someone.

This mech was huge. If she thought Optimus Prime was tall, then she was solely mistaken. The one before her wore sharp silver armor. Parts of it stuck out, such as the pieces from his shoulders and chest. The silver mech had a strong, powerful upper body narrowing down to his waist. His arms were large, definitely promising enough to cause her to stare for longer than necessary. Andromeda's optics wandered to his scarred face and harsh dark optics. His optic-ridges were narrowed and his scowl suggested that he was not in a pleasant mood. In the middle of his chest, stood a peculiar symbol. It differed much from the Autobot one.

But there was something else she couldn't quite put her finger on.

The sliver mech's presence overpowered her. Her own programming gave her urges to both attack _and_ obey him. His aura screamed of power, and his blood-red optics demanded respect. He was some sort of leader, a warrior for sure. No other mechs carried themselves with such self-confidence. Andromeda knew he wasn't a Prime, rather something more cruel, something twisted.

He was... he was...

"Megatron," her current astonishment had caused her to utter the words out loud. Her fists clenched tight. The femme's wings battled with lowering in submission and raising in defiance.

This mech... didn't intimidate her, did he? Only Primes caused such a reaction, but even then she managed to disguise it.

However, this mech wasn't like the Primes. The situation was different because she knew the Primes wouldn't harm her under any simple circumstance. She couldn't say the same about this mech.

There was no doubt in her mind on who he was. This was the notorious leader of the Decepticons. Every inch of him lived up to his designation.

Acknowledging that this mech was more powerful than her, was not the same as admitting it aloud, and Andromeda was _far_ too stubborn to do that. The ex-guardian wouldn't admit it, especially if it dealt with a mortal.

Megatron stilled, his own fist clenching. Anxiety dawned on her when she realized that he had heard her speak. The large canon on his arm began lighting up. The large mech took a few steps forward. Despite every part of her processor telling her to do so, Andromeda would not back up.

Each step he took caused her spark to palpitate harder than usual, and she was sure her posture wasn't as confident as when she had walked in.

"It seems I am no longer alone." he said. His voice was roguish and just as powerful as the rest of him.

"Reveal yourself," Megatron scowled, "Face me, _if_ you have the courage." His posture was high, arms ready to fire, stance ready to begin combat.

Andromeda realized that he was challenging her. She had never been challenged like this, not so bluntly. The femme was aware that Cybertronians did this in order to test the bravery of the other bot. It was primitive, that she knew, but it surge of it was so strong, it could almost be described as unavoidable.

Andromeda let the illusion of her image drop. Her wings stopped their twittering, and she dared herself to look straight at him. Megatron immediately saw her and his stance seemed to have shifted. His optics skimmed over her, head to pede. The femme didn't agree with his staring, so she copied his actions, eyeing him as he did.

The silver mech abruptly raised his large canon at her. Andromeda's optics widened at the unnerving weapon pointed at her.

"I don't appreciate intruders on my ship," he stated. Her fingers dug into her hands, causing the metal to strain and energon to drip. Her mouth was agape, mentally knowing that she had fragged up when had shown herself. If she couldn't take a step back, might as well go forward.

"You are the Decepticon leader Megatron..." she stated. He seemed somewhat intrigued, or at least that's what she thought.

His scowl morphed into a smirk.

Without any warning, Megatron fired at her. The blast hit her abdomen, the firepower causing her to fall back. Andromeda was no stranger to pain, but she had never experienced at this intensity. _Primus_ , it hurt in unimaginable ways. Wires had been torn and her sensors had reacted wildly to this disruption in her systems. She uttered a few curses before groaning in discomfort. The femme could feel the energon beginning to pool underneath her. Megatron advanced slowly, as if he had all the time in the world. His tall figure shadowed over her, and his optics glowed red in the darkness of it.

"I am." he responded wryly. Andromeda watched him with a mix of ire and disbelief. Her hand went to clutch her wound as she looked up at him.

"Who sent you here?" he questioned. She took a shaky breath.

"No one," she lied. Megatron lightly shifted her with his pede. His optics searched something, then he grumbled in disapproval.

"I don't see an insignia on you." he casually noted. She would have glared at him if she weren't frightened.

"I'm a neutral..." Andromeda said. Again, he didn't appear to be impressed.

"You're a nail," he paused while his optics judged her. Andromeda recognized the name, it was something the Autobots would whisper, when they thought she wasn't listening. Perhaps Megatron wasn't too picky about "Nails" like they were...

"I've always despised them," The large mech kicked her causing her to roll on her side.

"If I recall, they didn't believe in any cause. They were fools, living their miserable lives purposelessly.

"What is it _you_ do on my ship, Nail?" he asked. Andromeda struggled to speak with the throbbing pain in her body. She could feel the mech fluids continue to puddle underneath her.

He chuckled darkly, "Don't be so pathetic; I didn't harm you that fatally,"

"You're not the one bleeding to death on the floors." she mumbled to herself. He smirked before pressing his pede onto her abdomen. She growled out in pain.

"You haven't answered my question." he said. Her optics burned brighter.

"I was looking for you..." she gritted her denta.

"Then you've lied to me. Someone has dispatched you after all." Megatron stated. His pede began pressing harder.

"I never said that,"

"Ah, but you implied it," he watched the look that clouded her optics. She was obviously exasperated, and desperate at this point. "Why would a femme, unarmed nonetheless, have the audacity to come to my ship?"

"I never said I was unarmed," she bitterly choked out. Megatron stomped on her arm, right where her weapon was supposed to unsheathe, crushing the metal almost completely.

" _I_ implied it," he rephrased.

She muttered something under her breathe.

"I didn't quite catch that, _femme_." his optics glared at her, but his wicked grin told another story.

"Your dauntless behavior will be the death of you,"

Andromeda growled out in their native tongue.

"I like you; You amuse me," he said, "I could have kept you as a pet,"

"Not even Primus has a leash on me—" her words were shaky, and only succeeded to make him grin.

"What a shame that I'll have to discard such a potential adversary."

"..." Andromeda couldn't bring herself to speak.

"But like everyone else, you're expendable."

A familiar bright light bought her in unconsciousness.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


End file.
